


О важности дней рождения

by TheLadyRo



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: A little domestic, F/M, Gen, Light Angst
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 06:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18191063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyRo/pseuds/TheLadyRo
Summary: Роуз очень хочется знать, когда у Доктора день рождения.





	О важности дней рождения

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ для команды WTF Whoniverse 2019

Это началось после Даунинг-Стрит. После того как Доктор довольно бессовестно (он сам это признавал в глубине души) поставил Роуз перед выбором: он или мать, которая не видела ее целый год, после того, как Роуз уверено сунула ему в руки рюкзак с одеждой (зачем ей столько одежды, в ТАРДИС есть целый гардероб, и потом, что плохого в том, чтобы носить каждый день одно и тоже — посмотрите, к примеру, на него) и заявила, что Доктор от нее теперь не отделается (как будто он хотел! Ну, не считая того первого путешествия, когда он пытался своего рода отпугнуть ее, показав разрушение Земли… но он и тогда не хотел, чтобы это получилось), после того как они дематериализовались, и рюкзак был оставлен в комнате, которую ТАРДИС выделила для Роуз (и только посмотрите, какая большая комната — с каких это пор его корабль испытывает такую слабость к кому-то из спутников?). Так вот, после всего этого, когда они пили чай на кухне — и нет, это совершенно нормально, он не собирается одомашниваться, быт не для него, но людям нужно питание, верно? — Роуз чуть склонила голову на бок и спросила:

— А когда у тебя день рождения, Доктор?

Доктор лишь поднял брови, удивляясь повороту разговора, и Роуз поспешила объяснить.

— Мама отдала мне подарок на тот день рождения, что я пропустила. Знаешь, я так ужасно себя чувствую… она не знала, что со мной, боялась, что меня нет в живых… Но все равно купила подарок в надежде, что я все же найдусь.

Доктор не собирался чувствовать вины по этому поводу — если кто и виноват в произошедшем, то только ТАРДИС, это ее ошибка — но совесть все же неприятно кольнуло при виде заблестевших глаз Роуз. 

— И я подумала, что для меня до дня рождения остался еще месяц, а для мамы он уже прошел… но мой следующий, выходит, снова будет через месяц? То есть… хм… значит, мне исполнится уже двадцать один? Но этого не может быть, так, ведь прожила-то я двадцать лет? Или может…

Девушка нахмурилась, и Доктор с усмешкой покачал головой. Люди обычно так забавно пытались уложить столь многомерную и сложную субстанцию как время в рамки своих одномерных линейных представлений. Роуз вздохнула, сдаваясь.

— Ну, не важно. Потому что я просто подумала — а у тебя когда день рождения?

— Кто сказал, что он у меня есть?

— Но ты ведь родился когда-то?

— Кто сказал, что я родился? — усмехнулся Доктор, вскочил со стула и решительно хлопнул в ладоши: — Ну что, готова к следующему приключению?

***

Роуз была девушкой упрямой и продолжала поднимать тему каждый раз, когда что-то ей напоминало. Например, бал в честь трехсотлетия императора Ксанбаллы, на который они угодили в поисках источника странного сигнала. Или именины Елизаветы Баварской, чуть не расстроенные одиноким сонтаранцем, отставшим от флота вторжения. Или день рождения президента Кеннеди — да, тот самый — здесь все было в порядке, не считая обычной порции слухов и сплетен, и попали они сюда лишь потому, что Роуз хотелось увидеть вживую то, что она видела много раз по телевизору: поздравление от Мерилин.

И каждый раз, когда они возвращались в ТАРДИС, Роуз заглядывала ему в лицо со все большим интересом и заводила разговор о важности некоторых дат.

— Откуда такой интерес?

— Может быть, я хочу приготовить тебе подарок? — белые зубы прикусили розовый язык — эта привычка вечно отвлекала Доктора, направляя его мысли в какой-то неправильное русло, и он подозревал, что Роуз отлично это знает и использует вполне осознанно.

— Ты не обязана что-то мне дарить.

— Но мне хочется!

— Тогда не все ли равно, когда это сделать?

— Если все равно — то почему бы тебе не сказать, когда ты родился?

— Это ТАРДИС! — Доктор скрестил руки на груди. — Время и Относительные Измерения в Пространстве, помнишь? Слово «когда» в ней теряет значение, потому что в любой момент мы можем оказаться когда угодно. В любом дне любого месяца любого года.

Роуз чуть задумалась, накручивая волосы на палец.

— Но ведь ты откуда-то знаешь, сколько тебе лет! Значит как-то измеряешь время, даже в ТАРДИС, верно?

— Мне нет нужды его измерять, — снисходительно усмехнулся Доктор. — Повелитель времени, так? Я чувствую время, ощущаю его физически, и я всегда знаю, сколько мне лет.

Тут он, конечно, покривил душой — временные петли и карманные Вселенные сбивали с толку даже его ощущение времени, а уж что наделала с ним Война, когда целые эпохи исчезали в никуда, а временные линии завязывались в узлы и вырывались с корнем из ткани мироздания… Но это Роуз было знать необязательно.

Тем более что ее эти возражения в любом случае не смущали.

— Если ты его чувствуешь, то как-то понимаешь, когда девятьсот превращается в девятьсот один? Значит, знаешь и когда день рождения. Рано или поздно ты скажешь мне, и я вручу тебе подарок! — решила Роуз и как ни в чем ни бывало сменила тему разговора.

***

Когда к ним присоединился Джек, выяснилось, что интерес Роуз к дням рождений не ограничивается одним Доктором — не прошло и пяти дней, как она задала соответствующий вопрос Джеку. Тот не преминул радостно осклабиться и заявить, что она может поздравлять его с рождением хоть каждый день. Особенно если это поздравление будет включать в себя… Тут Роуз фыркнула, Доктор раздраженно одернул куртку, а Джек, отсмеявшись, добавил уже более серьезно.

— Я бы рад ответить тебе, красавица, но тебе придется сначала уточнить, день рождения по какому календарю.

— Ну… по земному? — неуверенно пробормотала Роуз.

— По земному твоего времени, или по земному усредненному, принятому в двадцать пятом веке, или по галактическому календарю, принятому в мое время?

— Но зачем так все усложнять?

Доктор улыбнулся и сделал вид, что занят починкой консоли. Пусть Джек сам читает эту лекцию.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что у каждой планеты свой период обращения вокруг себя и вокруг солнца? — Голос Джека звучал на удивление уверенно, словно ему уже приходилось объяснять эти истины. — А значит, на каждой планете своя продолжительность года. И даже суток. К моменту моего рождения человечество расселилось очень далеко, и на некоторых планетах успели даже составить свои календари. Хотя у нас пользовались стандартной десятимесячной системой.

— А ты разве… — Роуз запнулась, видимо только сейчас сообразив, что к пятьдесят первому веку некоторые очевидные для нее вещи перестали быть очевидными. — Ты не с Земли?

Доктор чуть повернулся, прислушиваясь. Ему тоже стало интересно, насколько бывший мошенник будет откровенен.

— Нет, — легко пожал плечами Джек. — Мы жили на планете на краю нашей галактики, забытый богами уголок, даже не колонизированный полностью. Так что я могу назвать дату рождения по стандартному галактическому календарю, но она ничего тебе не скажет.

— Хм. — Даже от консоли было видно, как в голове Роуз выстраивается логическая цепочка. — А для инопланетян…

— Для них все еще сложнее, — кивнул Джек. — Еще больший размах продолжительностей года, другие системы счисления, другие календари, другие обычаи. Плюс различные способы размножения… когда рождается шуаранец — когда делается кладка, или когда происходит ее оплодотворение, или когда разрывается защитная оболочка? Так что в целом в широкой вселенной день рождения — не самый популярный праздник.

Видя, что Роуз продолжается хмуриться, Джек сменил тон.

— Но таким героям как мы не нужны даты, верно? Мы каждый день встречаемся с опасностью и избегаем смерти — так что совершенно справедливо можем праздновать каждый день как день рождения. Как насчет именинного торта прямо сейчас?

Роуз оживилась и Доктор, не дожидаясь вопросов, дернул рычаг на консоли.

— Я знаю отличное место!

***

Они внезапно вернулись к вопросу уже после Игровой Станции, после регенерации и неловкого процесса узнавания и привыкания. Доктор понял, что Роуз окончательно признала, что он тот же самый, когда за завтраком, проглотив кусок вафли и наблюдая, как Доктор размышляет, взять себе четвертый тост или залезть в банку с джемом просто пальцами, она глубокомысленно сообщила:

— Кажется, я придумала, что делать с твоим днем рождения.

— Угу? — не очень внятно произнес Доктор, не успевший вытащить палец изо рта.

— Да. Я понимаю, что ты не можешь назвать точную дату твоего рождения. Но зато мы знаем точную дату появления вот этого лица.

Она махнула рукой в его сторону, потом рассмеялась, наклонилась и стерла с упомянутого лица пятно джема.

— Мы можем праздновать годовщины этого дня.

«Годовщины». Множественное число. Это звучало хорошо. Это означало, что она собирается оставаться с ним еще много лет («Всегда», — шепнул назойливый голос, но Доктор старательно прогнал его. «Всегда» для него и для нее означало очень разные вещи).

— Отличная идея, Роуз Тайлер, — ответил он, как обычно лаская языком ее имя. — Я запасусь тортом и свечками.

— Для начала хватит и одной. На первую годовщину.

— Но мне исполнится вовсе не один год!

— Да-а? А по поведению и не скажешь, — рассмеялась она, кивая на уже опустевшую банку джема.

— За это, — надул он губы (повелители времени не дуются, о да, конечно, он скажет это кому угодно, но в глубине души он знал, что делает именно это), — ты не получишь ни кусочка моего будущего восхитительного, вкуснейшего, шоколаднейшего именинного торта!

Она лишь покачала головой недоверчиво — и была права. Они оба знали, что он ни в чем не способен ей отказать: ни в торте, ни в просьбе, ни в своей жизни.

— Но все-таки, — не выдержал Доктор. — Откуда у тебя такой пунктик именно на днях рождения? Не на Рождестве, не на дне святого Валентина (стоп, зачем он это сказал, напрасно он это сказал, это здесь ни при чем), а именно на днях рождения?

Роуз пожала плечами, подтянула к себе коленку, обхватила ее обеими руками и оперлась подбородком.

— Я с детства их любила. Рождество — оно для всех, у всех елки, у всех подарки, у всех праздник. А день рождения — он только мой, мое собственное маленькое рождество. Мама со мной всегда соглашалась. Она говорила, что нужно праздновать тот факт, что ты появился на свет. И мы всегда праздновали, даже когда с деньгами было туго, мы умудрялись делать друг другу подарки. И я всегда поздравляла друзей. Я хочу иметь возможность поздравить тебя с тем, что ты есть, Доктор. Я рада, что ты — есть.

Она смутилась и торопливо спряталась за чашкой с чаем, а Доктор долго еще прислушивался к теплому чувству внутри, которое породили ее слова.

***

Разумеется, празднование с тортом и свечкой не состоялось. Меньше года — вот сколько они провели вместе в ТАРДИС до того, как случилась эта катастрофа с Торчвудом, и далеками, и киберменами, и параллельной Вселенной. 

День, конечно, никуда не делся, но Доктор не испытывал ни малейшего желания что либо праздновать. Некому было радоваться тому, что он есть (это было неправдой, он знал, наверняка такие люди были, но что ему за дело до людей, если Роуз… если он не мог самого себя заставить радоваться тому, что он есть… и это была очень нездоровая мысль, но кому какое дело?), поэтому он старательно провел весь день в последовательных поисках приключений, и, разумеется, преуспел в этом. 

Зато когда внутреннее чувство времени подсказало ему, что прошел ровно земной год с тех пор, как он последний раз привозил Роуз в Лондон провести день рождения с Джеки — в этот день он никуда не бежал. В этот день он разрешил себе открыть запертую дверь, устроиться на полу, прислонившись к разобранной кровати, и просто вдыхать ее запах. Если бы Доктор был человеком, он бы, пожалуй, напился. Вместо этого он закрыл глаза и позволил воспоминаниям проплывать за закрытыми веками словно на экране. А потом поднялся и вышел прочь, шепнув напоследок «С днем рождения, Роуз Тайлер. Я рад, что ты есть».

Он повторил эту фразу, скрючившись в клетке на «Вэлианте», обменявшись понимающими взглядами с Джеком. Он повторил эту фразу, обманом отправив заподозрившую что-то Донну домой к деду и исчезнув с ее улицы, поклявшись вернуться к утру. Он был намерен повторять ее каждый год, сколько бы тысячелетий ни ждали его впереди. Потому что, что бы ни случилось, Доктор знал, что она есть — пусть не рядом с ним, пусть не в этой вселенной, но она есть — и разве это не повод для празднования?

***

— Я знаю, что ты не… не можешь назвать настоящий день, но нам нужно написать что-то в графе «Дата рождения», — Роуз чуть виновато пожала плечами и Доктор поспешил улыбнуться ей, давая понять, что все в порядке, что он не против. В конце концов, они уже потратили час на то, чтобы выбрать ему имя. Дальше должно быть проще, верно?

Их снова ждал долгий процесс узнавания и привыкания. Его лицо оставалось прежним, но столько всего остального изменилось… Другая вселенная, другая биология, другая продолжительность жизни. Цифры на бумаге казались по сравнению с этим такой мелочью. Но он помнил, что даты важны для Роуз, поэтому, запнувшись, произнес:

— Мы можем… мы можем вписать туда дату моего появления на свет. Этого тела, я имею ввиду, потому что я сам все еще… я не изменился, я все тот же, но…

Он успел пожалеть о том, что открыл рот, но Роуз нерешительно улыбнулась в ответ, и Доктор записал это себе в плюсы. Ему понадобится много плюсов. Он был настолько вне своей зоны комфорта — с этими бумагами, с этой незнакомой вселенной, с этим пугающе одним сердцем, этой непредсказуемой смесью человеческих и галифрейских генов, и этой пугающей потребностью оказаться тем, что нужно Роуз. Он так отчаянно нуждался в том, чтобы кто-то — чтобы она — был рад тому, что он есть.

В первый год они никак не отмечали эту дату. Все еще было достаточно свежо и достаточно хрупко, годовщина его появления была также годовщиной расставания с другим Доктором, и он был все еще слишком неуверен в себе, чтобы привлекать внимание к этому дню. Ему хватало руки Роуз в его руке, это всегда было для него лучшим подарком.

На второй год они искренне собирались устроить праздник, но график в Торчвуде был непредсказуем, а инопланетные захватчики не намерены сверять расписание с теми, кого собирались завоевать. Поэтому и сам день, и последующие три прошли в суете, беготне, слегка в стрельбе и очень много — в писанине (чертов Торчвуд! Чертова отчетность!). Когда же они добрались до дома, сил хватило только на торопливый секс (мы живы, я здесь, я никуда не денусь, мы вместе) и долгий глубокий сон.

Прошло три года, прежде чем Доктор сумел испытать настоящий день рождения в семействе Тайлер. Главная заслуга в этом безусловно принадлежала Тони, любившему праздники не меньше, чем его старшая сестра, и настоявшему, чтобы ему позволили все спланировать. Возможно, доверить это семилетке было не самой лучшей идеей. И возможно, в результате день включал в себя многовато игр, мультиков и сладостей. Но сидя в дурацком бумажном колпаке за пестрым столом в окружении самых главных людей в своей новой жизни, Доктор вдруг понял наконец, почему людям так важно каждый год отмечать свое присутствие в этом мире. Он не мог говорить за всех — хотя ослепительная улыбка Роуз, крепко сжимавшей его руку, сама по себе была ответом — но сам он определенно был рад тому, что он есть. Что он есть именно здесь. И он был намерен праздновать каждый год, каждый день этого своего нового «всегда».


End file.
